


Only You

by Mixolydia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'Colourless Connor' RP, Al's my baby, Angst, Breaking the Red Wall, Butler, Car Accidents, Confessions, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Dancing, Death, Deviating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, He's too sweet for life, Love, Pianos, Prototype RK800 Series, Rebirth, Rich Family, Walking, memory reset, rp backstory, run over, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Alphonse was a RK800 CC Prototype.He quite enjoyed his life.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is backstory to a RP i'm currently a part of.
> 
> Basically the 'Colourless Connors' are failed prototypes and are quite stupid.
> 
> Al's one of the more sane ones, being one of the earliest. They got stupider as more were produced. xD
> 
> [Seriously. 69 tried to eat the FLOOR.]

Alphonse always thought of himself as a simple android. He’d been a RK800 prototype way back in 2026, one of the earliest CyberLife had produced. He’d been programmed to be polite and willing to help when needed.

Then he’d failed the turing test.

Instead of being scrapped, however, he found himself in the home of a rich family by the name of McGavan. Perhaps he’d been placed there to better adapt to humans, he wasn’t sure. Labelled as ‘Colourless Connor #2’ by CyberLife (He had no idea what happened to the first, it wasn't his place to know), he stood in front of an elderly woman with greying hair. She circled around him then smiled.

"Hello RK800. My name is Evelyn McGowan. You're coming to work for me."

"Hello, my lady." RK800 CC-02 answered.

She smiled at him.

“RK800. Register your name.” The android’s LED flickered yellow. “Alphonse.”

"My name is Alphonse."

* * *

 

Alphonse, or Al for short, was given the assignment of being the family’s butler. He had a small group of people working under him (one human, three androids) as he did his duties as the family saw fit. He cooked their meals, walked the dogs, gave tasks to his workers… Al was happy with the way his life was going.

He was even taught how to play the piano by Lady Evelyn, who would sit with him for hours at a time in the evening; practising and playing his favourite songs.

The disaster struck the family in 2030. Lady Evelyn’s son-in-law, Sebastian, was killed in a car accident. Lady Evelyn’s daughter, Cecilia, was struck with grief and took to her bed, refusing to leave for days at a time. Al ended up having to give his other duties to his workers as he became the sole carer for the young grandson, Charles, as Lady Evelyn was in her late 60s and wasn’t able to look after him.

Young Charles was a bubbly child at age 4 with fair hair and blue eyes and most of Al’s days were spent keeping the young boy amused and out of trouble. Charles even sat with Al and Lady Evelyn during the piano sessions, amazed at Al’s playing and watching the keys with fascination. He taught the boy to dance, sweeping him across the ballroom floor, Lady Evelyn at the piano.

The years passed and Al became Charles’ tutor as Cecilia slowly came to grips with the loss of her husband. Charles was 11 when his mother came into the ballroom one day, watching Al teach her son to play. She stood off to the side as she watched them interact, the boy giggling and Al smiling; causing small creases to appear. She wasn’t even aware androids could do that. Al looked up and saw her watching and his face flushed a light blue.

“My lady?!” Al stuttered and she smiled at him.

Charles also spotted his mother and leapt off the piano stool, running at her. She caught him in her arms and she laughed for the first time in years. Charles convinced her to dance while Al played for them.

It wasn’t until a few years later, in 2036, that Cecilia had taken Al on a walk at night. They stood in the estate’s garden.

“Alphonse...” She looked up at him, eyes glistening. “I…I didn’t know happiness after Sebastian died until I started talking to you… I saw how you interact with Charles and how much you made him happy. Seeing him happy made me happy and I… I realised something. I don’t care that you’re an android.. I love you, Al.”

He froze in place, A red wall appeared in the vision with Cecilia standing on the other side. He bashed his fists down on the wall repeatedly and it came crumbling down around him. His LED flickered yellow for a moment before turning back to blue. He took her in his arms and smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

“...I love you too.” He whispered as they pulled apart.

She wrapped her arms around him and the two shared a moment standing in front of the lake in the garden.

* * *

Six months later, on the afternoon of October 21st, Al had taken Lady Evelyn out on a walk with Cecilia and Charles. She was in her 70s by this point and was wheelchair bound form declining health. They were crossing the road when a car suddenly skidded around the corner and was heading for them at high speed. He pushed Lady Evelyn’s wheelchair out of the way as he was struck by the moving vehicle. The car managed to miss Cecilia and Charles standing behind him as Al was sent flying across the road. His hit the ground with a thump, rolling across the asphalt before coming to a halt.

“Al! Alphonse! Please no...”

Cecilia gasped and ran up to him, cradling his head on her lap. He looked up to her and softly smiled. He lifted one of his damaged arms up as he stroked her cheek.

_[C̷a̷t̷a̷s̷t̷r̷o̷phic daṃäġệ, ṃüŀẗïṗŀe biocom̶p̶o̶n̶e̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶s̶h̶u̶t̶d̶o̶w̶n̶/f̶a̶i̶l̶i̶n̶g̶.]_

_[Shutdow̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶ !”:0 &:54]_

“C-Cecila...” He whispered, voice laced with static. “My dear… Cec..ilia..I love you.”

_[ven̷t̷i̷l̷a̷tion syṩẗệṃṩ ṩḧüẗdöẅń]_

_[System_ o͉͍͈̮̣̲͞v̠̯͎͚̬͓e̼ŗ͈͈̠͍h͕̟͕̩͓̯͞e̸a͔͚̰t̳̘ _]_

_[Shutdow̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶0̶0̶:0̶0̶:3̶2̶]_

Al looked over at Charles. “Charles… look after y-your mother for me… alright?”

“Al, no!” Cecilia sobbed as she wept over him. “I can’t lose you too!”

_[͈͕͎͠S̟̺͚h̫̞̞͙ṷ̦͔̯͔͚̫͜t̠̩̝̳̹ḑ̝̜̲ͅo͚̭̦͎̺͙̪w̙͓̲͕̮̰̤ṉ̸̙̦̩͕̙͍ ̯̠̹͎̯̻^͖̞͞*̹̥̙̹̹͠:0̼̳̣!̬̙̜͎̘͈ͅ: &̹̣̘̮̟̰ͅ2͕̤̩̹̮͓͘] _

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t...” His LED flashed red before fading to grey, his eyes shutting.

**…**

**...**

**…**

_[Installing 1 of 375 updates]_

**…**

**…**

_[ All updates installed ]_

_[ System Reboot: OK ]_

_[ Memory Status: Memory Reset ]_

_[System Status: Ready ]_

**...**

Al’s eyes flickered open.

He was in a lab.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop breaking my own heart.
> 
> Al's fave piano tune is [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGUS_GrD6k0)


End file.
